The Miracles of Khan
by darkemp
Summary: Khan saves three men from a sinking boat on Christmas Eve. Trying something different for the holidays - he's basically a saint so quite OOC :) Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Takes place well after Star Trek Into Darkness. This has some references and characters from The Anomaly fanfic but this is a Christmas tale involving Khan and some new OCs, so you don't need to read The Anomaly to follow this story... but that's where the wife and kids come from, and why Khan is a lot more mellow and friendly than usual :) **

******I am trying something different here - it's not what I normally write, but it seems quite Christmasy and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Khan had never celebrated Christmas before. There were no holidays in the Turkish facility where he'd been raised, and once the Augments had won their freedom and dominion over the humans, there had been no reason to coddle ancient religious customs.

Even three hundred years later, after falling in love with a human and starting a life with her, their first Christmas had come and gone without a mention. He and Beth were so overwhelmed just being together that it took months before they cared about the time of day, let alone the stardate.

But this year was different. They had babies and a new house in Alaska, and Khan knew it was important to Beth to create the perfect Christmas for her young family. He didn't quite understand what that meant. So far it seemed to entail littering the house with chains of colorful paper and the constant baking and force-feeding of cookies with every meal. Khan had done everything he could to help, including finding and cutting down the fullest, most symmetrical spruce tree in their forest.

Beth had told him it was the most beautiful Christmas tree she'd ever seen, and once it was decorated with her mother's hand-me-down ornaments and sparkling white lights, even Khan, who normally considered himself above such things, couldn't help but stare.

He was determined to find Beth a Christmas gift to match; something so special that when she opened it on Christmas morning she would know all of her love and hard work was appreciated. On Christmas Eve he knew he had found it. There was a man in Cairo willing to part with a large teardrop pendant of rare Bajoran emerald. Like Earth emeralds, Bajoran emeralds were green in color, but they were also inhabited by tiny gold-colored life forms that moved and shimmered in the translucent stone. As soon as he had it in his hand, Khan knew the pendant would bring out the green in Beth's hazel eyes and the gold in her honey-colored hair. He'd paid a small fortune for the jewel and did not give it a second thought.

It was getting late when this business was concluded, and Khan knew Beth would not think any gift was worth him missing Christmas Eve with his family. He took the shortest route home, over the Aegean Sea, and kept his shuttle low to avoid the coast guard's sensors. He was entering Mediterranean waters when he noticed a faint orange glow on the starboard horizon.

Veering to investigate, he soon realized it was an old fishing boat, on fire and sinking fast. Khan opened his communication channels, expecting to hear a Mayday call, but there was nothing on any frequency. Whatever was happening, no one else would know about it before the boat was lost.

"Computer, assess the boat for life signs," Khan commanded, lowering his shuttle so it hovered upwind of the billowing black smoke.

"There are three human life signs," the computer told him, showing the location of the three people, all below deck and under water. "Oxygen supply will expire in ninety-two seconds."

Cursing loudly, Khan raced to the rear of the shuttle where he opened the doors and dropped a ladder into the sea. He kicked off his heavy boots and dove into the water, quickly swimming to the boat and climbing aboard.

Blown out walls and scorch marks showed that there had been some kind of explosion. Smoke obscured everything and burned his lungs, but Khan found his way below deck, wading and eventually swimming to the section where he knew the people were trapped.

A large segment of broken pipe was wedged against the closed door. Bracing his feet on the wall, Khan grabbed the pipe and heaved it to the side. When it was free, a huge belch of air burst through the door. The force knocked him backwards. It emptied his lungs. The whole boat shuddered and he was suddenly under water. The boat started sinking even faster.

Khan swam forwards and almost collided with another person in the doorway. It was a young man who barely registered Khan before turning around to go back inside the room. Khan grabbed his shoulder. Why was he going the wrong way? But the man pointed and Khan peered into the growing darkness. The two other men were in the far corner. One was elderly and pinned against the wall by some heavy metal shelving.

The third man was middle-aged and very large. He was trying to move the shelves to free the old man, but Khan could see he was not going to succeed. The young man went to help and the effort was burning up what little oxygen they had left in their veins. From the grim looks of determination on their faces, Khan knew they would pass out and drown before giving up.

He swam between them and also took hold of the shelving. He was able to lift it easily and the old man weakly kicked himself free. Khan grabbed him by his jacket and hauled him to the open door. He turned back to help the other men and when they were both through safely, Khan quickly scanned the room to double-check there was no one left behind. He was about to leave himself when the boat hit something and lurched. The heavy door swung closed in front of Khan and when he tried to reopen it, it wouldn't budge.

He was too buoyant in the water. He couldn't shoulder the door open or give it a hard enough kick. Telling himself to remain calm he looked around for another way out, but there was none. He was trapped. He tried attacking the ceiling and hull with his fists and bits of debris. It bloodied his knuckles and cut his hands, but after a few minutes he was no closer to escaping and he could feel his muscles weakening and his lungs spasming as they fought the impulse to inhale.

With a sense of disbelief, Khan realized he was drowning. What had started as a simple errand had become a detour and then a good deed, and it was never more true that no good deed went unpunished. No one knew where he was and his ship and identity could not be traced back to Alaska. He was going to drown and his family would never know what had happened to him.

He could imagine Beth waiting up for him all night, and then all of Christmas day. She would be frantic with worry and she would try to find him and she would fail. She would spend years searching and waiting, believing that he would find a way back to her, no matter how difficult it was, no matter how long it took… but there would be no way back from this.

Khan would never see her again and he gave thanks for his children. They would love Beth in his absence, and when they were old enough, they would find their own ways to protect her.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and strong hands gripped Khan's right arm. Shock made him gasp in a searing lungful of seawater. He couldn't stop himself choking, but he fought the reflex to struggle against the hands trying to pull him out of the room. He focused on them, and the small flashlight dangling in front of him and let them guide him away from his watery tomb.

Once he was clear of the boat a second pair of hands gripped his left arm and Khan could see the dim purple glow of night above him. He began to kick furiously, hope fueling his strength, and soon he was rising faster than the men on either side of him. He was pulling _them_ upwards and they reached the surface in unison - a gasping, retching explosion of life in the still night air.

Khan had never been so glad to be alive, and for a long time he concentrated on just breathing and kicking and moving his arms so he would not have to feel water on his face again.

"Are you alright?" a voice called to him and Khan turned, looking at the concerned face of the young man beside him. He spun himself in a circle and saw the other two men as well, all three heads bobbing safely above the water.

"We thought you were gone for sure," the large middle-aged man said. The flashlight around his neck illuminated a wide open smile.

"You came back for me," Khan could only say. He could not believe it. Apart from Beth, these men were the only non-Augments to ever do such a thing. "You saved my life."

"You saved us all," the man replied. "We couldn't leave you."

"We had to try," the young man agreed.

The old man nodded, his worn face full of awe. "Thank God you're alright."

The fishing boat had completely disappeared, and the men slowly paddled towards Khan's shuttle. Dangling halfway up the ladder, Khan helped the old man climb aboard, and the two other men followed them inside.

They all collapsed on the floor, including Khan, just panting for breath and being grateful for the opportunity to do so.

"I'm so sorry," the middle-aged man suddenly said, struggling to sit up. Khan could see tears in his eyes. "It's all my fault. That boat was too old… it should never have been on the water."

"You're a fisherman?" Khan asked. He didn't know there were any small fishing boats left.

"No," the man said. "My family fished for centuries and that boat belonged to my great-grandfather. Now I just use it to ferry people in the winter."

The old man reached out a comforting hand. "Thank God you do, Philip, or I couldn't visit my wife at Christmas." He turned to Khan. "She's buried on the island of Ios and none of the public transports will go there during the holidays."

"And now even I can't take you," Philip said, looking mournful as he accepted the old man's hand. "I'm sorry, Talus."

"It wasn't your fault," the young man added. "I badgered you for going too slowly." He also turned to Khan to explain. "My name is Alex. I'm studying the volcano on Mandraki and wanted to get home in time for Midnight Mass with my family. I rushed Philip and he pushed his boat too hard and I think the engine overheated. It's my fault it sank."

"No," Philip insisted. "I should have retired her years ago but I can't afford even a second hand replacement." He looked up at Khan, at a complete loss. "If you hadn't come, if you hadn't saved us, the deaths of these men would be on my soul forever."

"It is a miracle," the old man, Talus, told Khan. "You were guided by God's hand tonight."

Khan just shook his head. "It was pure luck that I saw the fire."

"He gave you the strength you needed to open that door," Philip said. "And the strength to free Talus when he was trapped. You were underwater for at least five minutes before I could get to you, and somehow you survived. You should be dead. We should all be dead, but we were saved."

"What is your name?" Alex asked. He did not seem as ready to believe in miracles as the two older men, but he looked at Khan with no less wonder.

The name _John_ was in his mind. It was the name he had taken, the name he used outside his family, but somehow when he opened his mouth, "My name is Khan," came out instead.

"You are a miracle, Khan," Talus told him. "Whether you believe it or not."

Khan did _not_ believe it, but he was so thankful to these men for not abandoning him on the sinking boat that he would not argue with them. "Is there anything I can do for you now?" he asked. "Can I contact anyone? Can I take you anywhere?"

"Our next port was in Milos," Philip said. "You could take us there and I'll report the wreck."

Khan nodded and stood but Talus had other ideas. "The Port Authority is closed, Philip. There will be no one to take your report tonight."

"And no public transports off Milos either," Alex reminded him. "How are we supposed to get home?"

"I can take you," Khan offered. He thought of how close he'd come to drowning, cold and alone and in complete darkness. He remembered the way Philip, a weak and fragile human, had grabbed his arm and pulled him out of that darkness… back to his life, back to his family. Khan did not believe in miracles, but he believed in courage and sacrifice, and he believed in repaying both.

"You've already…" Philip began, but Khan held up a hand to stop him.

"I will be going home to my family tonight because of you, Philip, because of all of you. Please let me give you the same gift. Let me take you home tonight."

* * *

Talus was proud to have a visitor at his house. Like most on Santorini, it was small and whitewashed, with a bright blue door and a hodgepodge of rooms that all overlooked the harbor below.

He knew Khan was only walking him to his front door, but Talus invited the tall, mysterious man inside for a Christmas drink, hoping for a few more minutes of his time. He liked Khan, and not just because he had saved his life. Khan had a way of helping people, whether he was rescuing them from a sunken boat or holding their elbow as they climbed a flight of steps - without offering assistance or expecting thanks.

And Khan was quiet and watchful, just like Talus's own son, Pello. He missed his son, who had joined Starfleet and moved halfway across the galaxy with his family.

Khan graciously accepted the invitation and it soon became clear that his main purpose was to make sure Talus did not go to bed in his wet clothes.

"I'll pour the drink while you change," Khan said mildly, taking up a bottle of Ouzo from the table. The suggestion was almost a command and Talus complied, going to his bedroom. His old fingers rushed to fasten the buttons on his dry clothes. He half expected Khan to be gone by the time he was finally dressed, but when he emerged from the bedroom Khan was waiting by a shuttered window, looking down at the lights below.

"It's a beautiful spot," he murmured thoughtfully. "And tactical. You can see the whole town from here."

"So you're a military man?" Talus guessed. He should have known; there was something very efficient and organized about Khan's manner and thinking.

A plate of bread and meat and cheese had appeared on the table and Talus realized he had not eaten since lunch. He started to share the food with Khan and told him about his son, his grandchildren and his late wife. Winter had been her favorite time of year because of the peace and quiet, and she had loved nothing more than attending Christmas Mass.

"Do you have a family?" he finally remembered to ask. There was something about Khan that made him want to keep talking and tell him everything, like he would treasure every word and never forget a single one.

Khan nodded, sipping the Ouzo, and a gentle smile tugged at his lips as he thought of them. "I'm very lucky," he said. "More so than I deserve."

"I find that hard to believe," Talus said, realizing that he had finished the food and Khan had eaten only a single piece of cheese. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He stood to fetch more, but Khan put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad," he said, and smiled. "My wife is preparing a special dinner tonight. She'd be unhappy if I spoiled my appetite."

"Of course." Talus smiled as well. "She won't be upset about you having a drink with an old man like me?"

Khan laughed and Talus realized it was the first laugh he'd heard in his house since his wife's passing. "After everything we've been through? She'd be upset if I didn't."

* * *

Alex stood in the shuttle's hatch and watched Khan walk back along the cobbled lane. Khan moved well, like he was aware of every single muscle in his body at every point in time. He looked good in his formfitting dark clothes and Alex wondered if they were still damp, like his own. Suddenly, Khan looked up and caught him watching, and Alex ducked back inside the shuttle and hurriedly sat next to the Captain Philip.

He turned to him and began talking like they'd been deep in conversation this whole time. "Santorini is actually a group of volcanic islands," he said, and then Khan entered and he stopped, feeling embarrassed for himself.

"Is Talus alright?" Philip asked Khan, oblivious to Alex's feeble charade. "You were gone a long time."

"He's fine," Khan said, taking his seat at the shuttle's helm. "I wanted to see him settled before I said goodnight."

He was too good to be true, Alex thought to himself. He had to be. No one could be _that_ kind and _that_ strong and _that_ handsome.

"Who should I drop next?" he was asking, his deep voice penetrating Alex's thoughts. "Did you decide while I was gone?"

Alex cursed under his breath - they hadn't even discussed it. Philip answered for him. "Take the boy home first. He might still make it in time for Midnight Mass."

Alex bristled at being called a boy in front of Khan, but he appreciated the offer.

"Where is home, Alex?" Khan asked, and Alex stood and moved closer.

"My parents have a farm in Central Anatolia, in Turkey, but that's too far. You can take me to Bodrum and I'll get a transport the rest of the way."

"You must live near Ankara?" Khan asked, and he smiled fondly. "I know the area. I'd like to see it again, if Philip doesn't mind the extra half hour."

"Me?" Philip laughed. "Of course not. A boy should be with his family."

"Thank you," Alex said, bristling again as he took the seat beside Khan. He suddenly realized just how true it was that he needed to see his family. He had been away at university for a year and was normally too busy to miss them. Maybe because it was Christmas, or because of what he'd been through on the boat, Alex suddenly wanted to hug his parents and all of his brothers and sisters and let them form a wall around him.

As the shuttle got close to his parents' farm, Alex saw his whole family standing outside in the snow. "They're waiting for me!" he exclaimed happily, clapping a hand on Khan's shoulder. Khan tensed, but it was just a reflex, not revulsion, and Alex slowly withdrew his hand, noticing that Khan's shirt might have been damp, but the skin underneath was burning hot.

"I think they're looking for something," Khan told him. "See the way they're spreading out?"

"Probably one of the puppies," Alex said, feeling a bit disappointed that it wasn't a welcoming party. Still, at least everyone would be outside to see him landing in Khan's private shuttle. "We had six puppies a couple months ago and I hear the mother has trouble keeping track of them all."

As soon as they had landed Alex leapt down from the shuttle before Khan could even lower the stairs. "What's going on?" he called to his younger brother, Nuri, who ran past with a large flashlight in each hand.

Nuri turned his head and seemed to notice Alex and the shuttle for the first time. "We can't find Eren!" he shouted back without breaking stride.

"One of the dogs?" Khan asked, suddenly at Alex's side.

"No," Alex said, feeling the blood drain from his face. "Eren's my sister."

"How old?" Khan asked, a clipped briskness in his voice that cut through Alex's shock and demanded an intelligent answer.

"She's two, just a baby."

"Do you have neighbors?" Khan asked, his eyes scanning the landscape.

"Not for miles."

"Visitors from out of town?"

"I don't think so. Do you think someone's done something to her? You think someone took her?" Alex looked out to where his family was searching around the chicken hutches and outbuildings. He realized it was starting to snow and he turned to go join them, to help with the search.

Khan put a strong hand on Alex's arm. "Don't move. Your family has already trampled her tracks and the snow will finish the job in a minute. I need a light."

"Here," Captain Philip said, appearing at Khan's side and holding out the small flashlight that he'd worn around his neck.

Khan took it and turned it onto the ground, sweeping it in arcs in front of him as he moved steadily towards the main house. He suddenly stopped, and crouched close to the ground. "Is this her?" he asked, pointing to an indentation in the bottom layer of snow.

It just looked like a semi-circle to Alex, but it might have been formed by the heel of Eren's small shoe. "I don't know, maybe."

Khan nodded and stayed low to the ground as he followed the indentations back towards the house. Alex didn't know how he could see anything, but he and Philip followed closely behind.

"She was playing with the puppies," Khan said, pointing to more shapes in the snow that might have been clumsy paw prints. "I can't tell when, but some time today. She followed them around the side of the house."

Suddenly there was a voice behind them. "Alex, who is this?"

Alex turned to see his mother behind him. Her face was raw from crying. Her eyes still shone with worried tears. He went to her and hugged her hard. "Nuri told us," he said. "This is Khan and Philip. We're looking for Eren."

"She likes to chase the chickens," his mother told him. "You should help your father search by the hen house."

"Khan thinks she was over here," Alex said, not sure why Khan would know better than his own father, but also not doubting it for a moment.

"There's nothing here for her," his mother said. "Please, Alex, come and help. It's so cold and we think she's been gone for over an hour. Ferah was supposed to be watching her. She's not even wearing a jacket."

"I want to stay with Khan," Alex insisted.

She gave Khan a second look, evaluating him differently. "Who is he to you?"

Alex knew what his mother suspected, and he was embarrassed but also grateful that she reacted with concern instead of disgust. "Khan saved my life tonight, and if we let him, I think he can save Eren as well."

* * *

**Part two up tomorrow! Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

They followed Khan towards the back of the house and down a slope to the sheep fence. Alex was right behind Khan, his mother was behind him, and Philip brought up the rear. Khan suddenly stopped and Alex ran into the back of him.

"Sorry," he said, feeling himself blush. He was freezing cold in his wet clothes but Khan was still warm to the touch.

"The trail's gone, but she's here," Khan said, closing his eyes and turning his head slowly. "Can you hear them?"

Alex couldn't hear anything except the wind and the chattering of his own teeth, but when Khan suddenly raced towards a drift of snow he followed and knelt beside him. Khan held the flashlight in his teeth and they both shoveled snow with their bare hands. Captain Philip helped too and they soon uncovered a metal grate.

Alex could hear soft whining puppy sounds. "Eren!" he shouted, putting his face to the grate and looking through. This was a drainage ditch and a section of grate was missing. That was where she must have fallen in.

Khan shone the light inside and Alex could see a dusting of snow over everything, including two bright white Akbash puppies and his baby sister. "Eren!" he shouted again, banging his hands on the grate. The little girl moved her head, but made no sound. "Mom, it's Eren, I see her!"

"Dennis!" she screamed to his father, and she fell beside Alex, clawing at the grate, dislodging more snow so it rained down on Eren and the puppies.

"Stop," Khan commanded, and there was a tone in his voice that immediately calmed Alex's mother and made her listen. "Your daughter is alive. The dogs are keeping her warm, but we need to get her out of there. The ditch is too deep for any of us to reach inside and too narrow for an adult to stand."

"I'll get a rope," Alex said, moving to get up.

Khan put a hand on his arm to stop him. "I can lower someone down."

"I'll do it," Alex volunteered immediately.

Philip held the flashlight as Khan removed the grate and Alex lay on his stomach in the snow.

Khan gripped his ankles. "Ready?" he asked. Alex nodded and Khan raised him off the ground and then lowered him into the ditch head first. He reached for his sister and she felt incredibly cold, even to his frozen fingers.

"Slowly!" he called up to Khan. "I can't drop her."

He couldn't believe the man's strength as he was raised up slowly and smoothly by his ankles. He started to wonder if Khan might not be completely human, but he was unlike any alien race Alex had ever heard of.

"Here," Alex said to his mother, holding Eren in his outstretched hands.

She sobbed with relief as she took her. "Thank God!" she cried.

Alex could hear other family members crying and talking as they gathered around.

"Ready for the dogs?" Khan asked, not letting him go.

"Yes," Alex said, but his father's voice intervened.

"Leave them down there."

Khan stopped lowering Alex and his grip tightened a fraction. "I won't drop him," he promised. "I have a firm hold."

"She was down there because of those damn dogs," Alex's father growled. Alex watched, upside down, as his father took Eren and tucked her inside his coat. "They're more trouble than they're worth."

"Dad!" Alex called after him as he turned back towards the house. "Khan, lower me down, I won't leave them to freeze." He would take them back to the volcano if he had to.

Khan lowered Alex a second time and when Alex resurfaced with the two puppies he saw his brothers and sisters gathered around, all of them staring at Khan.

"How are you doing that?" they wanted to know. "Who are you? How did you know where Eren was?"

"Come into the house," Alex told Khan once he was back on his feet. Holding the shivering bundles of fur against his chest, he led Khan and Philip to the sitting room where a fire was lit in the hearth. He set the dogs down in front of it. "I'll be right back."

Alex went to the kitchen, shooing his siblings away. "Leave him alone," he told them. "He doesn't want to answer a load of kids' questions."

"How do you know him?" Nuri asked in a whisper.

"He's so strong," his sister, Aida, said.

His mother came into the kitchen. She looked better than before, but chewed anxiously on her top lip as she looked around at her children.

"Where's Dad?" Alex asked her. "Is Eren okay?"

"I think so, but we're taking her to the hospital in Ankara. Can you watch your brothers and sisters?"

"Of course." He went to hug her and everyone joined in. It seemed to give her strength because when they pulled back the shadows were gone from her eyes and she managed a weak smile. "If you hadn't come home we wouldn't have found her," she said to Alex.

"I wasn't the one…" he began.

"You said earlier that this… Khan had saved your life?"

Alex nodded. "My life, and Philip's and another man's."

A hushed, reverent whisper went around the kitchen and his mother crossed herself. "Is that why you're wet?" she finally asked. "Hurry and fetch Khan some dry clothes, and get something of your father's for the other one, Philip." She pushed Alex in the direction of the bedrooms while she went into the sitting room.

Alex hurriedly grabbed his father's clothes and took more care choosing something of his own for Khan. When he returned to the living room his mother was holding Khan's hand in both of hers and his siblings were gathered around him.

"He has sweets!" Aida told Alex excitedly, sticking out her tongue to show him the black jellybean she was sucking.

Alex laughed. His entire family was falling for Khan.

"It's my wife," Khan said. "I like the aniseed flavor and she sometimes puts them in my pocket. I'd forgotten I had them until now."

"Your… wife?" Alex asked. He noticed his mother give him a sympathetic glance as she released Khan's hand.

If Khan also noticed he didn't give any sign. "It's lucky the packet was sealed," was all he said, giving Alex a crooked smile.

"I brought you some dry clothes," Alex told him, practically shoving them at Khan, though he knew he had no right to be mad. He handed the second bundle to Philip.

"Do you have a room where I can change?" Philip asked and Alex showed him to the bedroom he shared with his brothers.

When he came back to the living room his family was gone. Khan was shirtless in front of the fire, crouching down to scratch the puppies behind their ears. Alex just watched him for a moment.

"Your mother left for the hospital," he said without turning around. "Your father will be glad you saved these two. He was just frightened for Eren. I have children and I would have reacted the same way."

Alex came closer, suddenly wishing someone else was in the room with them. He noticed that Khan was still wearing his own black pants. "We'll sell the puppies soon anyway. They're old enough now."

Khan nodded. "Do you think I could buy them from you?"

"Both of them?"

"Eren didn't fall in the ditch after the dogs. They were laying on top of her so she went in first. I think they followed to protect her." He smiled, picking up one of the puppies and holding it against his cheek. "My children could use a couple of brave friends."

"They're yours," Alex said immediately, knowing his parents would agree. "After everything you've done…"

"I've done no more than you tonight. You helped save my life, and your sister's life, and these two as well." Khan put the dog back on the ground and stood, pulling on Alex's favorite knitted sweater. It was steel-blue, the color of Khan's eyes. He noticed Alex staring and Alex blushed again and looked down at his feet. Khan's shirt was laying on the ground. "Here," he said, bending over to pick it up.

"Keep it," Khan said. "If you want it." Alex wanted it very much but he bundled it casually under one arm. Khan smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on Alex's left cheek. "Thank you for the sweater, Alex, and for the dogs, and for your courage. Your family is proud of you, and they love you very much." He kissed his other cheek. "They love you for who you are, and believe me as a father, there is nothing about you that would ever make them stop."

* * *

Philip sat quietly as Khan flew his shuttle to the Greek coastal town of Karystos. He listened to Khan talk to his wife, updating her on his location and trying to guess his time arriving home. Philip noticed that Khan had not told his wife about saving the lives of three men, nor the little Turkish girl, nor coming so close to death himself. He said that he was merely giving a lift to some men who were stranded on Christmas Eve. It was a fine excuse in itself, but Philip wondered why Khan didn't tell her the whole truth.

It was already Christmas morning in Greece – after 1 AM. Philip had been planning to take the boat out again on Christmas Day, but there was no chance of that now. His wife and daughters would be pleased to have him home, but he didn't know what they would do for income in the New Year. He took tourists out on his boat in the warm months, and ran his ferry service in the winter. His whole family depended on that rusted old wreck, just as they depended on him. The boat was lost on the bottom of the Mediterranean and part of Philip wished he was with it.

He turned to Khan when he was done talking. "My girls will be in bed, but I'd like you to meet my wife, Christine, if you have time."

Khan nodded. "Of course."

"But please don't tell her about the boat sinking. She's quite… sensitive." He meant fragile. Christine had been doing well lately, but she was susceptible to mood swings and depression during times of stress. "I want to tell her in my own time, after Christmas."

They approached the town flying low over the water – low enough to avoid detection. Philip wondered if that was deliberate, and decided that it was. Khan did not seem like the kind of man who did anything unintentionally.

They landed on the beach in front of Philip's house, a small stone cottage on the rocks. The light was still on in the kitchen, and normally Philip was pleased to see it as he walked up from the beach, but tonight it made him nervous. He knew Christine would be able to tell something was wrong the instant she saw him. Khan might distract her for a while, but she knew Philip too well not to notice that his heart was broken.

"Christine?" he said gently as he let himself and Khan into the front room. She was at the fireplace, bending over their daughter's shoes that were lined up along the front.

"About time, Philippe," she said with laughter in her voice. Philip breathed a sigh of relief; she was having a good night.

She stood and did a double take when she saw Khan. Philip quickly introduced them. "Khan gave me a lift home tonight," he said, and before Christine could ask why he needed a lift, Khan stepped forward, offering his hand.

"Joyeux Noël, Christine," he said, shaking her hand and kissing both of her cheeks.

Philip had not told Khan his wife was French, but he was not surprised that he'd already figured it out.

"That's a beautiful quilt," Khan told Christine, referring to the blue and white embroidered quilt wrapped around her narrow shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at their guest. "I like how this one turned out."

"You made it?" he asked, sounding impressed.

Christine's smile widened and Philip felt a rush of gratitude to Khan. Christine made quilts as a kind of therapy, to keep her hands and mind busy, but it pleased her greatly when they were also appreciated as objects of beauty.

"I'm putting presents in the girls' shoes," she explained to Khan. "Nothing extravagant," she assured Philip. "It's just a French tradition."

As she bent down to finish the task, Philip showed Khan a picture of his daughters. "The eldest is Marie," he said. "She's eighteen and going to study in France next year."

At least he hoped that she still could go to France. Without the boat, he didn't know how he would pay for her tuition.

"What does she want to study?" Khan asked.

"No, don't tell him!" Christine said, laughing. "It's too awful!"

Philip laughed as well. "Marie loves insects. She wants to study Entomology."

Khan smiled fondly. "The same as my wife. She studied it at the Starfleet Academy."

"See?" Philip told Christine, going to her side. "Studying bugs won't scare the men away."

"Our other daughters are more respectable," she assured Khan. "One wants to be a violinist, and the other is quite good at ballet."

Philip put an arm around Christine's shoulders and tried to look proud as she bragged about their children, but all he could think about was how much violin lessons and ballet classes cost, and how he would not be able to afford them anymore. He didn't know what options his daughters would have if he couldn't provide opportunities for them. He couldn't believe how badly he'd let his family down.

Philip saw Khan watching him closely and forced a bright smile on his face. "I'm sure Khan doesn't want to hear all about our family. He's got his own to get home to."

"Oh? How well do you know each other?" Christine asked curiously.

Philip didn't want to lie, but he didn't know what to tell her without admitting that his boat was gone and their family ruined.

"Your husband saved my life," Khan said suddenly, his voice deep with gratitude and sincerity.

Philip braced himself for more questions, but to his surprise, Christine just smiled and looked up at him and took his hand. "He does that sometimes, doesn't he?"

* * *

Khan said goodnight to Philip and Christine and began walking back across the beach to his shuttle. He carried a green and lavender quilt that Christine had given him, and wished that he could give her and Philip something in return.

Philip was a brave and hardworking man, and Christine was a kind and generous woman. They lived simply and just wanted what was best for their family, but it was obvious to Khan that without Philip's boat their family was in serious jeopardy.

It felt wrong that such good people could lose everything so easily, and for some reason Khan felt responsible. He did not feel responsible for the loss of the boat, but he felt like he was supposed to help them. It was like some external force had linked them together – himself, Philip, Alex and even old Talus.

As Khan saw it, if anyone else had been flying past Philip's burning boat, they would have been at a much higher (legal) altitude and could not have seen the fire and gone to investigate. Also, if Khan had not taken Alex home and been there to find his little sister, she would have surely frozen to death along with the puppies. Now Khan was standing in front of Philip's house and he knew he needed to help him somehow. He would gladly buy him a new boat, but Philip would never accept charity or such an extravagant gift.

Khan was thinking on this and staring at the cottage when he noticed a pair of Philip's shoes sitting outside, beside the door. Khan smiled as he hurried to his shuttle parked on the sand. He retrieved the small package he'd acquired in Cairo earlier that afternoon. It was the pendant made of Bajoran emerald that he had bought for Beth, but it was suddenly clear to him that the pendant had never actually been for Beth. Apart from her wedding ring, she hardly ever wore jewelry, and she would not dare wear anything so valuable out in public for fear of having it stolen.

But the pendant would buy a new boat for Philip – a whole fleet of them in fact – and send his daughters to whatever university or academy they desired. Khan crept up to the house and slipped the small box into Philip's large shoe.

The light in the kitchen switched off and Khan realized it was getting very late. He had already missed most of Christmas Eve, and he had to get home in time for Beth's special dinner. Suddenly Khan smiled. He had time for one more stop.

* * *

Late that night...

Beth stoked the fire in the living room's hearth and watched the embers dance up into the flue. Allister gurgled appreciatively at something and she turned to look over her shoulder at her baby boy. He was sitting up on the couch beside his twin sister, Taren, and he was holding the fluffy white tail of the new puppy Khan had given him for Christmas.

"Don't pull it," Beth warned him, worried that the dog might bark and scare him, or even bite him if it got annoyed. But the puppy didn't seem to mind and just rolled onto his back, offering his belly. Beth lauged, giving it a gentle scratch that sent the adorable creature into spasms of delight.

Taren's puppy was equally cute, with large floppy ears and loving dark eyes. Beth sat beside them, covering them all - even the dogs - with the beautiful green and lavender quilt Khan had given her. As it settled on her lap she could almost swear she smelled the ocean.

"You look comfortable," Khan said, coming through the door. He smiled as he surveyed his family. "Room for one more?"

"Always," Beth said, pulling back the quilt so he could sit beside her. "How is your friend doing?"

Khan laughed. "Your mother is drinking him under the table."

"I didn't even know she drank," Beth said, taking Khan's arm and pulling it around her shoulders so she could sink into his warmth. "But she really likes that Ouzo. She likes Talus as well. I'm glad you brought him."

"You didn't mind a last minute dinner guest?"

Beth didn't mind at all. Talus had treated Khan with such affection over dinner that he almost seemed like a father, and Khan was so gentle and thoughtful with the old man she felt like she was seeing a whole new side of her husband. "I made enough food for a dozen surprise guests. Make sure he takes some when you fly him home tomorrow, though he can stay longer if he wants to."

Khan nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. What's on the agenda now?"

"I was going to read The Night Before Christmas to the twins, but I don't know if that's the best Christmas story. I don't want them getting obsessed with Santa Claus so I downloaded a book of stories about Saint Nicholas instead. He was the patron saint of sailors and a protector of children, rescuing people at sea and returning lost children to their parents. Do you want to read to us?"

Khan laughed as he took the PADD from her. "You don't say."

"Oh, I know you don't believe in miracles and all of that, but he is the inspiration behind Santa Claus and he started the tradition of giving presents because he gave so much to poor families, usually without anyone ever knowing who he was."

But Khan did not argue with Beth or roll his eyes. He began reading and she relaxed into his body, pulling her children onto her lap to hold them close. Khan's voice was as warm and comfortable as the quilt, and his new blue sweater was soft on her skin and smelled a little of woodsmoke and cumin. She closed her eyes to listen to him - she could listen to him read all night - but every now and then she would open her eyes to watch the twinkling white lights on the tree. She smiled, loving it most of all because it something he had given her. It really was the most beautiful Christmas tree she had ever seen.

* * *

**Have a safe and Merry Christmas!**

**xo**


End file.
